


Право наследия

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Politics, Pre-Canon, Young Dracula - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Сегодня будешь вести собрание, — повернулся Влад к своему младшему.Дракула, которому на днях исполнилось сто девятнадцать лет, неуверенно посмотрел на отца.— Почему, отец? — тихо спросил он.Влад хмыкнул и легонько растрепал ему волосы:— Пора уже. Ты единственный, кто ещё не завёл семью, поэтому тебе быть наследным графом. А раз так, то пора уже пытаться вести собрания.Дракула вздохнул. Отец был прав.— Я не подведу вас, отец, — пробормотал он.Влад улыбнулся и кивнул:— Я знаю, Драк.
Kudos: 3





	Право наследия

— Сегодня будешь вести собрание, — повернулся Влад к своему младшему.  
Дракула, которому на днях исполнилось сто девятнадцать лет, неуверенно посмотрел на отца.  
— Почему, отец? — тихо спросил он.  
Влад хмыкнул и легонько растрепал ему волосы:  
— Пора уже. Ты единственный, кто ещё не завёл семью, поэтому тебе быть наследным графом. А раз так, то пора уже пытаться вести собрания.  
Дракула вздохнул. Отец был прав. По законам вампиров, именно последний свободный от женитьбы сын, несмотря на его возрастной статус, становился первым наследником. Драк ещё не имел жены, поэтому именно он и станет новым графом после смерти или отхода от дел Влада. Даже если к тому времени молодой вампир уже создаст семью, именно он будет возглавлять вампирские собрания, иметь возможность говорить от имени своего рода и вводить в него новых вампиров. Ну, а если он умрёт, так и не создав своего наследника или оставив после себя несовершеннолетнего сына (вампирши вообще не могли быть наследницами), то новым графом становился первенец Влада (если, конечно, он всё ещё состоял в том роду, что и его отец).  
— Я не подведу вас, отец, — пробормотал он.  
Влад улыбнулся и кивнул:  
— Я знаю, Драк.

***

Дракула никогда не любил эти собрания. Он уже бывал на нескольких из них, лет этак с восьмидесяти присутствуя на них вместе с отцом. Все эти чванливые высокомерные графы, князи и короли с сухими сморщенными лицами не вызывали у него ничего, кроме лёгкой брезгливости и отвращения (возможно, именно это и стало одной из причин, по которым в будущем Дракула отменит собрания).  
— Я всё смогу, я всё сделаю, — бормотал наследник, нервно посматривая по сторонам.  
Члены собрания были стары и опытны. Конечно, они были, мягко говоря, удивлены, увидев вместо Влада его сына. То, что юнец будет главой, неприятно потрясно их.  
А потом начался ад…  
Дракула вёл себя хорошо. Даже очень, учитывая его неопытность. Он умело вводил свои аргументы, находил разумный компромисс в дискуссиях, требовавших его вмешательства — в общем, старался вести себя так, чтобы отцу не было стыдно за него.  
Однако члены собрания его ненавидели. Это было заметно по их чересчур насмешливым ухмылкам, снисходительным взглядам, которые они кидали на Дракулу. Они считали его никуда не годным неопытным щенком, который только и делает, что мешается под ногами.  
Особо лютую злобу они затаили на него по вопросу о людях.  
— Мы не будем нападать на них, — категорично отрезал Драк, придерживаясь отцовских взглядов.  
— Почему это? — оскалился самый старший из членов собрания.  
— Потому что они приносят нам кровь и хороших девушек. Вы ведь, надеюсь, помните, что вампирши рождаются реже, чем вампиры? Если мы уничтожим людей, они покинут эти проклятые, по их мнению, места, и источник хорошей крови иссякнет.  
Выводы были логичные, но почему-то членов они не убедили. На молодого графа тут же обрушилась волна критики, которая могла бы довести до слёз любого менее знакомого с подобным вампира. Дракула, однако, знал, на что были способны старые вампиры, поэтому тактично воздерживался от слёз или агрессии. Правда, чувствовал, что долго не протянет.  
— Отставить! — внезапно рявкнул кто-то от двери, и молодой граф вздрогнул.  
Влад с яростью смотрел на своих соотечественников. Судя по всему, он давно стоял под дверью, следя за тем, чтобы на его сына не давили сильно. Поняв это, Дракула почувствовал в груди подозрительное тепло.  
— Что это такое? — клокоча от злобы, поинтересовался Влад. Он встал за спиной Драка и успокаивающе положил руки на его плечи.  
— Ваш сын…  
— Мой сын придерживается моих взглядов, лорд Ульрик. Что вас не устраивает?  
— Но это нелогично!  
— Что не логично? Лишиться источника пищи ради сомнительной забавы? Или потихоньку вымереть, потому что наших женщин будет недостаточно для размножения?  
Ульрик замолк, не зная, что ответить на эту тираду. Влад тем временем продолжал:  
— Это было пробное собрание. Я хотел посмотреть, как мой сын справится со своими будущими обязанностями. Он был великолепен. Чего не скажешь о вас, господа. — Граф обвёл присутствующих тяжёлым взглядом, и вампиры опустили головы. — Вы готовы смешать молодых с грязью, видимо, не осознавая, что они — наше будущее и что необходимо помогать им, а не оскорблять. Что ж, видимо, наше время закончилось. — Влад замолчал на минуту, а потом металлическим голосом закончил: — Я, граф Дракула, главнейший среди главных, объявляю право наследия.  
На мгновение среди членов собрания повисла мёртвая тишина. Потом вампиры заговорили — все вместе, создавая ужасный шум и ропоча. Однако Влад одним только рыком снова создал необходимую тишину.  
— Слово моё нерушимо! — непререкаемым голосом отрезал Влад и объявил закрытие.  
Лишь дома Драк узнал, что право наследия заключало в себе смену главы рода на более молодого наследника. Именно поэтому члены собрания и были так взбешены — слова эти из уст Влада означали, что их власти пришёл конец.  
А ещё Драк понял, что отец любил его. Мало кто из этих напыщенных вампиров пошёл бы на такие меры ради своих сыновей.


End file.
